The invention relates to a shoe consisting of an outsole and an upper, especially a children's shoe, with a transparent sole area that makes it possible to obtain an unhindered view of an interior portion of the shoe.
A children's shoe is usually dimensioned so that it comprises sufficient growth reserves for the foot. A shoe, for example, 100mm in length comprises a growth reserve of 12mm, relative to the inside of the shoe. But, the additional length of 12mm cannot be fully used, since, otherwise, the free growth of the yet unstabilized children's foot would be hampered because in children's feet the bones are not yet hard and the muscles are not fully developed. Both bones and flesh are still more or less deformable. For this reason, a continuous control of the growth reserve is desirable.
From German Gebrauchsmuster 79 13 903, a children's shoe is known in which the upper, in its front part, is formed of a transparent material. With it, it is supposed to be possible to be able simply and accurately to check the accuracy of fit with regard to length and ball width as well as the fit in buying a shoe.
Apart from the poor taste of the appearance of the known shoe, the possibility does not exist, during growth of the feet to continuously check accurately on how much free space is still available for the foot or for the toes, to be able to determine in good time when the shoes are too small. Further, production of such a shoe is complicated and expensive, since the connection of transparent and nontransparent parts of the upper is possible only with additional manual work.